Ravenfeather's Destiny
by TheFluffyAlpaca
Summary: ThunderClans finds out that the medicine cat runs away to work with an alternate universe Scourge (Savage) and comes back to become a warrior.
1. Chapter 1 Kithood

**These are all my OCs and the Clans are in an alternate universe.**

"Stop, Rosekit!" You shouldn't poke your sister with unsheathed claws! I raised you to know better!" Fogpelt shouted. Ravenkit felt Rosekit's blunt claws on her fur.

"Ravenkit I'm going to show you around camp when you open your eyes, okay?"

Ravenkit mewled in agreement.

Ravenkit suckled, cuddling close to Fogpelt. Ravenkit moved closer when she heard Rosekit and Foxkit approaching. Suddenly Ravenkit blinked her eyes open as Rosekit slammed into her side.

Coughing up milk Ravenkit yowled. "That hurt!"

Rosekit looked crossly at Ravenkit. "You're the runt!" she sneered. "That's why it hurt."

Foxkit leaped to Ravenkit's side. "Lets explore camp!" suggested Foxkit. Ravenkit looked at Fogpelt. Smiling, Fogpelt nodded.

"Welcome to ThunderClan camp!" Rosekit and Fockit mewed in unison.

"Oh, hey, Rosekit! When did you get here?" asked Foxkit. "Just now!" smiled Rosekit.

Ravenkit stared at Rosekit. "Wow, you look strong." Ravenkit managed to utter out. "Exactly! I'm strongest, Foxkit's second, and you're last, making you a runt!" Rosekit explained. Ravenkit snorted. " I'm a strong runt!" yowled Ravenkit jumping on Rosekit. Their dad Beeclaw had to break them apart.

Foxkit walked towards the middle of the camp. She pointed her snout at the titanic rock looming over them. "That's high rock! Only clan leader and the clan deputy can go there." Rosekit walked up to where Foxkit stood. She gestured with her tail to the cave on top of high rock. " That, my littermate, is the leader den." Ravenkit listened intently as she looked up with pure awe. " That's the apperentice den, warrior den." Rosekit gestured at two dens. " MedicineCat den and Elder's den. The den we came out of is the nursery." Foxkit finished.

Four moons and a half one had passed since she had had the tour of the camp. Ravenkit gazed at the moon her expession unreadable. "I want to be a medicine cat." She sighed. "Good thing a medicine cat can have two apprentices, because I want to be one two." Foxkit looked at the moon as well.

Hazelfoot was organizing her herbs when...

"Is that yarrow?" Asked Foxkit. "Yes Foxkit. Very good." Praised Hazelfoot.

"Doesn't it make you bile?" Ravenkit questioned. " So cats can get the bad stuff out of them."


	2. Chapter 2 Apprentice Ceremony

Ravenkit nudged Foxkit.

"Our apprentice ceremony is today" Ravenkit hissed in Foxkit's ear.

Foxkit rolled over on her side and let out a grunt. She suddenly sprang up.

" You know I'm up before dawn!" She mewed.

" Are you actually Ravenkit?! Do you even know me?!" She cried alarmed.

Ravenkit looked around for Rosekit.

"Have you seen Rosekit?" She asked.

"I do not know, stranger." Foxkit remarked.

Ravenkit asked Fogpelt. "Oh darling! Your fur's a mess!" She cried slathering her tongue over her daughter's fur.

After Ravenkit and Foxkit were all groomed and pampered, they heard Moonstar call the clan meeting.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Moonstar meowed into the dawn silence.

"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Tulipfur. I hope Tulipfur will pass down all she knows to you." Rosepaw shone with pride. "Tulipfur, come up. Tulipfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Brakenclaw, and you have shown yourself to be honest and brave. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rosepaw."

"Rosepaw, Rosepaw!" The clan cried.

Moonstar also had Hazelfoot come up. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took my apprentices. I have chosen the two cats who has shown interest in becoming a medicine cat. Your next medicine cats will be Foxpaw and Ravenpaw." The clan looked at each other with nods of approval. "

Ravenpaw and Foxpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Hazelfoot?"

"I do." Rvaenpaw and Foxpaw mewed in unison.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." said Hazelfoot.

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you." Finished Moonstar."

The medicine cat and apprentices all touched noses.

"Foxpaw, Ravenpaw, Foxpaw, Ravenpaw!" The clan called.


End file.
